The Curse of the Wolf
by ashleyabb
Summary: A timid girl dealing with a curse. RL/OC, JP/LE, SB/OC, KS/OC Ignore the fact that Lily and James Actually got together in sixth year. This is just a story I wrote because I felt like it. Read if you want.


Disclaimer: I own all what You recognize

No Flames people

Fourteen year old Sara Nakamura sat at a table in the library reading a book not really caring that most of the people coming in were giving her dirty looks. She was so unlike everyone there. She had long black hair with neon green bangs that went into her golden eyes, she was barley 5'5, and she rarely talked. She didn't look up when she was surrounded by a gang of Slytherin girls.

"Well what are you reading here mud blood?" the voice of Polly Parkston, a beady eyed fifth year, asked from behind her.

"A book," she answered not looking up.

"We know that you idiot," Regulas Black growled.

"Then why did SHE ask that STUPID question?" her best friend Lily Evans asked from behind them.

"We were talking to HER not you," Polly growled.

"With a bunch of your friends Polly? What did you think she was going to bite you?" Hailey Williams asked with her arms crossed glaring at them. Hailey was a devil when it came to Sara. They had grown up in the same neighborhood and was best friends in diapers. Hailey was 5'7, had shoulder length brown auburn hair with bangs, green eyes and was the third smartest in the classes with Remus tied with her.

"Why don't you leave her alone. She wasn't bothering anybody and you know it," Sara's childhood best friend Kat Lea stated coming up to the table from the other side of the library. Kat was 5'7, had long brown hair, blue eyes and she was a muggleborn but she was a bookworm and so she tied second in all the classes. She could never beat Sara and neither could Lily who thought that Sara was worthy enough to take the first place.

"You haven't heard the last of us, Nakamura," Polly hissed and stalked off with the others following. Sara didn't even look up as they sat.

"Did they curse you?" Hailey asked worried about her friend.

"Nope. You arrived as they did," she answered.

"Good, now what are you reading?" Lily asked smiling. Sara looked up and smiled at her friend.

"A book, I thought you were smarter then that Lils," Sara teased. This was the only time she had a different face. Around her friends and nowhere else.

"Sara, I'm hurt," Lily stated mockingly putting her hand on her chest.

"Careful Lily James might hear you and come running," Kat stated smiling, Lily blushed. They all knew she had a crush on one James Potter even if she did put on a hate face around him.

"You two would make a great couple Lily. Why don't you give the boy a chance?" Hailey asked as Sara went back to reading.

"I don't know. He is always a bloody git, and yet he is handsome, funny and everything else. Should I Kat?" she asked looking at the brown head nervously.

"I say go for it," she answered smiling at her friend.

"Sara?" all three asked. The girl looked up and smiled.

"Give it a go," she answered. Lily smiled and hugged Sara.

"Come on lets go find those boys," Kat stated taking the book causing Sara to yell. Hailey went after Kat as Lily and Sara followed laughing. Meanwhile the Marauders were coming down the hall when they saw Kat and Hailey running down the hallway with Hailey holding the book as Kat chased her. James poked Sirius who was grinning and he caught Hailey who started giggling.

"Hello beautiful," he greeted as she grinned at him.

"Hello Boyfriend," she answered.

"Now why were you being chased?" he asked looking at his girlfriend for two years.

"Because that moron stole Sara's book," she stated motioning to Kat who stuck her tongue out.

"Kat, bad no sticking tongue out at Hailey and her git of a boyfriend," Lily ordered coming up with Sara who was slightly smirking.

"Here you go Luperca," Hailey stated tossing the book to Sara who nodded her thanks.

"Lily, didn't you have something to ask Potter?" Kat asked nudging her red hair friend.

"Oh, um would you like to go to Hogsmead this weekend with me?" she asked. Sirius dropped Hailey in shock as Remus and Peter looked surprised. James was also in shock.

"As in a date. Your buddies not around," Kat stated shaking James.

"Yes," he stated as his face spilt into a grin.

"Great, now time for lunch," Hailey stated disgruntled as she got up from the floor with Kat's help. The girls went ahead as the shock guys were still standing there. As soon as they sat down Sirius appeared next to Hailey and sat down next to her as Remus Lupin sat next to him with Sara across from him and Kat was sitting with her boyfriend Kingsley Shacklebolt. James and Lily were sitting side by side.

"How did he convince you?" Sirius asked half way through the lunch. Suddenly Kat appeared behind Sara and took her book and left out of the hall.

"HEY KAT GET BACK HERE!" Lily exclaimed leaving James going after the girl as Hailey started laughing as Sara took out another book and started reading after looking through the pages.

"He didn't convince her really," Hailey stated after calming down.

"Who did?" Remus asked interested.

"Well, me and Kat told her to go for it but she rarely listens to us if Sara doesn't agree with it. She turned to Sara and so it was Sara who told her to go for it no wait I'm sorry Give it a go," Hailey stated and left to find her friends. All four marauders looked at the silent girl. She looked up at them and smiled faintly causing Remus to have uncertain feelings for his best mates girlfriends silent friend.

"Thanks so much," James said still shock. She nodded and went back to her book. The Marauders didn't see the girls until dinner since they all had advance classes even more advance then Lupin. Sara was eating beside Lily who was sitting next to James and on Sara's other side was Kat who was sitting with Kingsley who was laughing at Sirius's prank on Snape. Across from James was Sirius next to Hailey who was in front of Sara and next to her was Remus and Peter next to him. Sara had just took out her book when her hand that was holding it started smoking. She pulled it away to see a burn and her eyes widen as she saw the silver that wasn't there before. Kat had said that Polly had snatched it and took off with it and then the three girls had gotten it back from her. She widen her eyes as she saw the girl smirking.

"Hey Sara what was- are you ok?" Hailey asked her grin leaving her face as her friend's face paled. Suddenly the girl threw down the book and bolted out causing everybody to look in confusion and go silent. Soon the hall picked up noise and Lily picked up the book in confusion. Hailey and Kat took it and examined it. Suddenly they too paled.

"They are dead!" Hailey growled and went after Sara.

"What is it?" Sirius asked in confusion.

"Lily, we need to find her. Remember last time?" Kat stated ignoring them and standing up. Lily paled and she jumped up and left with Kat following. Dumbledore stood up and the students went quiet.

"I would like to see miss Parkston and Mr. Regulas Black in Professor McGonagall office now," he stated making the teachers look worried. He was mad and they could tell. Professor McGonagall stood and followed them out. Meanwhile a huge white wolf with green bangs and golden eyes was sitting against Hagrid's hut. Kat nudged Lily and Hailey and motioned to the wolf. They made there way over to her and sat down around her.

"Sara I'm sure they do not know," Lily stated petting the wolf's head.

"They probably think you are allergic," Kat added putting a hand on her shoulder as Hailey started petting her back.

_I hate this curse! It's worse then being a werewolf,_ she thought to Hailey who translated.

_There's no pain but my looks make people run and my parents are in more danger since they know only that daddy had the gene which didn't show up in him and it did with me,_ she added.

"Don't worry Sara," Kat stated.

"Nobody knows but us and your parents," Lily added.

"And we won't tell nobody," Hailey finished.

_What about your boyfriends?_ she asked looking at all of them.

"We won't tell," Lily stated firmly,

"Plus you know that I'm a animagius. And that you can kill me since I'm a normal looking wolf and I'm grey which is so unfair," Hailey added.

"And I'm a tiger but smaller then you are," Kat added.

"And surprisingly I'm a doe," Lily stated with a smile.

_Thank you. I'm so glad you three are my sisters,_ She stated and transformed back sitting cross legged and holding her right hand that had a huge red mark on it.

"Let's get you to Madam Pomfery. And Sara, we are glad you are our sister too," Lily stated helping her up as the other two nodded in agreement. They made their way up to the castle with each girl holding Sara up. Lily holding her shoulders, Hailey holding her right elbow and Kat holding her left elbow. As they came to the doors they saw Dumbledore with the Marauders waiting. The headmaster smiled at them.

"Are you alright?" he asked as they stopped.

"Yeah, thanks to my sisters," she stated smiling. The marauders had never heard her talk before. Her voice was soft and sweet.

"We need to have a talk just between me and you," he stated. She nodded and stepped into the hall and walked side by side beside Dumbledore.

"What happened?" Remus asked looking at the three girls.

"Those bloody Slytherins pranked her," Lily growled.

"They did what?!" James exclaimed.

"They pranked her. She didn't do anything to them at all," Kat hissed as she stormed through them and going to the common room.

"You see her. She minds her own business," Hailey stated glaring as she followed with a group of angry Marauders and Lily. They came into the common room where Kat was sitting on the couch with Kingsley and Hailey was pacing in front of the fire.

Sirius went to his girlfriend and gently pulled her down on his lap as she glared into the fire. Lily went and curled up in one of the chairs as James, Lupin, and Peter sat down with them.

"You four are going to get those two back!" Lily suddenly said making everyone jump and then look in shock at her.

"WHAT?" all of the boys asked.

"Prank them," Kat agreed nodding.

"Definitely. They need to learn not to mess with her," Hailey added looking up at Sirius who was starring at his girlfriend in shock. Suddenly Sara came in with her head bowed.

"Sara?" Hailey asked. They all froze as she looked up and she was crying.

"They're dead," she whispered and fell to her knees. Kat, Lily, and Hailey's eyes widen. There would only be one They that would make their friend cry.

"Sara," Lily stated and then ran to her friend and hugged her as she too began to cry.

"Professor how?" Hailey asked as she noticed Dumbledore coming up to her sisters.

"They were found this morning. The person is now in jail and he is also the one that told Miss Parkston," he answered and then to the boys surprise he knelt down next to the crying girls.

"Sara, you need to go and get your cloak," he stated. Sara nodded and stood up and went upstairs as Dumbledore and Lily stood.

"Where are you going?" Kat asked as Kingsley held her as the tears continued to fall down her face.

"All in due time my dear. You ready?" he asked as Sara came back. She nodded and followed him out.

The next day McGonagall announced that Dumbledore is going to be away for a week and that she will be in charge. Kat, Hailey, and Lily were looking miserable and their guys were trying to cheer them up. Remus was worried and he didn't know why. It was Monday and the Marauders were sitting at the table when they heard three squeals.

"Wonder what's going on," Sirius muttered. Suddenly Kingsley came in laughing as the source of the squeals came in. Lily, Kat, and Hailey were hugging Sara who was rolling her eyes. She said something to them and they let go and all but skipped to the boys.

"She's back," they all stated smiling and sitting down next to their respectable guys.

"We see that," Remus stated chuckling as Sara sat down next to him and across from James who was next to Lily.

"Welcome back," Kingsley stated once he stopped laughing. She nodded her head in thanks and started eating. The girls started eating making Sara stop and stare at them with amusement and confusion.

"What?" the three asked. She raised her brow.

"Ok, we stopped eating when you left," Hailey said caving. Sara nodded and went to eating and when they were walking to potions Sara went up to Hailey who was chatting to Sirius and smacked her on the back of the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" She exclaimed looking at her glaring.

"For not eating," she stated.

"What about them?" she all but whined. She rolled her eyes and went behind Lily and Kat who was walking side by side and smacked them both upside the head at the exact time and then passed them innocently.

"Why did you do that?!" they asked in unison.

"Because Hailey whined why did I hit her and not you two for not eating," she answered turning and smirking.

"HAILEY!" the two exclaimed causing the guys to laugh.

Before they knew it fourth year was over and they were going to be separated. Hailey was hugging Sirius goodbye as her brother waited as Lily was kissing James goodbye. Kat was doing the same to Kingsley and Sara was standing off to the side next to Remus. They had already said goodbye to Peter who was on his way home. Hailey then ran to Sara and hugged her then Remus, then Lily followed and finally Kat did. As soon as they disappeared Sirius and James walked up to the two of them.

"Who are you staying with?" James asked. Sara had told them that the They that she had said was her parents when Kat had started crying.

"You'll see," she said mysteriously.

"You're not going to tell us?" Sirius asked using his pout.

"No and you can stop with that," she ordered smiling.

"Fine," the three stated in defeat.

"Remus, Sirius, James, how are you three?" the sweet voice of James's mom asked.

"We're fine," they answered and all three hugged her.

"Sara dear?" she asked smiling at the girl surprising the boys.

"I'm better then I was that week," she answered smiling.

"Your room is ready. We made sure to put some of the pictures of you and your parents in there," Mr. Potter stated coming up and smiling at them.

"Thank you so much for allowing me to stay," she said as she followed Mrs. Potter to the car. Mr. Potter was explaining to the three shocked boys. The car ride was spent in silence as the three were still in shock. Sara ran upstairs and started unpacking as the boys did the same. She finished just as the Potters called for dinner.

She sat down next to Remus with James and Sirius in front of them and the other two at the head of the table on each end.

"So why are you two here?" Sara asked in the middle of the meal.

"My parents are out of town all summer so I asked if I could stay here with James," Remus answered.

"And I, uh, ran away from home," Sirius stated. Sara cocked a brow at him the same way she did with his girlfriend.

"Kat's going to kill me," Sara suddenly said with a groan.

"And why is she?" James asked amused.

"I told her I would help her with a 'homework' assignment," she stated looking down at her food and she started eating.

"What kind of 'homework' assignment?" Alan Potter, James's dad, asked catching the cover.

"It's for a very important class. Now that you mention it, Hailey and Lily will need help," She stated looking at him with a thoughtful expression. Elizabeth Potter, James's mom, chuckled knowing this was some sort of prank that only those four know. Soon Sara had stayed with the Potters for a month and she knew tonight was the full moon. She had heard James telling his parents that him, Sirius and Remus would be gone all night. She always loved full moons and she couldn't help it. Dumbledore had told Alan and Elizabeth about her curse so they wouldn't be surprised. Her door was locked for that night only and in the morning it would be unlock. As the moon rose and the first beam hit her she felt her mind leave her and then she was the white wolf expect she was now starving and Dumbledore had told them NOT to give her anything while she was in this form and under the full moon. She smelt humans outside the room and she had to get out. She growled and snarled and started attacking the door.

The next day, Elizabeth placed a plate in front of Remus who looked really sick and he was shivering. Alan had clothes ready for the boy and had put it on him as soon as he came in with his son and Sirius behind him.

"Where's Sara?" Remus asked in a pained voice. The two Potters looked at each other and then Alan cursed surprising James and making Sirius and Remus smile.

"I'm sorry Sara, I really didn't mean to forget you," they heard as he came down the stairs.

"It's really ok," they heard and only because she walked into the kitchen leaning on Alan who led her to her seat.

"Are you ok?" James asked noticing her pale face. The curse drained her so much that if she didn't eat she would surely die.

"Y-yeah," she stammered as she slowly began to eat.

"Sara, when does it happen again?" Elizabeth asked the weaken girl.

"New moon," she whispered smiling faintly at her.

"It will give us time to talk to Albus," Alan stated putting a blanket around Sara who was shivering.

"About?" Sara asked confused.

"Did he give you anything to stop this from happening at school?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, McGonagall would take me to her office for those two nights and I would be excused from my lessons," she answered.

"Ok, then we need to make sure that the lock will open automatic instead on counting on me," he stated embarrassed. She chuckled.

"At least you remember a little later," she stated.

"Why don't you go rest honey," Elizabeth stated as Sara put down her spoon. She nodded and slowly went upstairs. Both of the Potters turned to the confused boys.

"Do not go into her room. Any of you," Alan ordered.

"Alright but what happened to her?" Sirius asked worried.

"She's fine. Now Remus why don't you go upstairs and go to bed. You two as well," Elizabeth ordered taking the dishes. They nodded and did as they were told.

A week later Sirius was sitting on the sofa with James and Remus while Sara was reading when there was tapping on the window. Alan came in holding five.

"James letter from Lily, Sirius letter from Hailey, Remus a letter from Lily and Hailey, and Sara a letter from Lily, Hailey and Kat," he stated passing them out. James opened his to see a one paragraph note. Sirius and Remus was the same. They all looked over to see Sara was opening one of her letters and they saw a lot of writing.

**Dear Sara,**

**How are you? Did everything work out? I hope the Potters aren't mad about the room. Um, is Remus a well you know what we talked about and how you smelt wolf on him? Please write back and explain if anything does happen. I can't believe you no longer live on our street. I was talking to Lily and Hailey and they both said that you may not have gotten everything so we went in and we found something you might want. I won't tell you what it is but it was buried underneath a huge stack of black books. I hope you and those three are getting along and tell Black and Potter that we didn't spend as much time on their letters as we usually would because you are way more special. I hope you feel better.**

**Love your sisters,**

**Lily**

**Hailey**

**Kat**

**Ps. My mom is worried about you. She keeps trying to get my sister to allow you to share our room but she keeps refusing. Write back ASAP.**

Sara chuckled and folded up her letter and smiled at the three of them.

"I was told to tell you, James and you Sirius that they couldn't spend time on your letters because I was more important," she stated. The two boys gaped as Remus started laughing.

Meanwhile Elizabeth Potter was in the kitchen and smiled as she heard the laughter. Nothing was better then having friends when it most counted. She thought as she heard the soft chuckle of Sara.

It was time and she knew it. Sara said goodnight and went upstairs to the room Alan had cleaned up for her. She closed the door and heard Alan mutter the charm to lock the door. Elizabeth had put in water for her tonight and that was relief. She sat down on the bed and waited. Soon she felt her mind leaving and the wolf coming into her. She suddenly snarled and started tearing up the room. Downstairs, Alan and Elizabeth put a silence spell on the room and began talking to the three boys who didn't know that their silent friend was tearing up the newly repaired room. The next morning the boys were at the table laughing and talking when Elizabeth motioned for Alan to come to her.

"Sara is still a wolf but not as she was yesterday. Albus had said that the day after the New Moon she would be in her wolf form but she will have her mind," she stated quietly.

"But what about the boys," Alan muttered.

"She needs to eat and they would insist on cheering her up if we told them she was sick," Elizabeth stated.

"I'll be right back," he stated and went upstairs. James and Sirius started throwing grapes at each other no noticing Alan leaving. Remus was shaking his head at the antics.

"Boys," Alan stated causing all three to look at him. A huge white wolf with neon green hair around it's ears came limping into the kitchen tired. Elizabeth knelt down and petted the wolf. She placed the plate she had on the table for Sara in front of it followed by water and the wolf began eating.

"That was Sara's!" James exclaimed. The wolf whined as it's ears went down.

"James, hush," Alan ordered and motioned for them three to follow him into the living room.

"Dad why is a wolf in our kitchen and where's Sara?" James asked.

"The wolf is Sara," he stated calmly.

"WHAT?!" the three asked.

"According to Dumbledore, Sara was cursed as a babe that she had to turn into this wolf. She can do it when she is upset and on will. She has control over expect on Full Moons and New Moons. Dumbledore said that since those two are so close together she will stay in that form for one to two days. A week max. Now she needs no yelling understand?" he asked them They nodded and went back and saw that she was under the table ignoring Elizabeth who was trying to get her out. Alan motioned for his wife to leave and they did.

"Padfoot, turn into Snuffles," Remus suggested. He nodded and then a big black dog was sitting in the kitchen and then he went around the table and sat down in her eyesight.

_Sara we understand,_ Sirius tried. He looked surprised as he heard her back.

_I know Remus was a Werewolf but I didn't know you two were Animagius. _she stated.

_It hurts right?_ at her nod he continued._ It will go away ok. Just come out from under there. It will be more comfortable in your bed._

_Actually, last night I tore up the room,_ She stated trying to get up and after the first she achieved it and walked out from under. She was slightly smaller then Sirius.

_Then couch,_ he stated and transformed back and told his friends the conversation he had and led them to the living room. Sara tried to jump on the couch but yelped when she pulled her stomach.

_My stomach hurts, _she told Sirius who smiled.

"She says her stomach hurts," Sirius states.

"Turn over, Sara," Remus stated to the wolf. She did so and they saw a long scratch that was open and looked to be deep.

"MUM!" James yelled.

_Tell him to stop that yelling. I can hear a whisper as it is normal speaking. Yelling is like a explosion,_ Sara stated. He told them as James's parents came into the room worried.

"Oh my, hold still, this will hurt a bit," Alan stated but Sara flipped over covering it.

_No, magic. It will make it worse. You have to wait till after I change back to use magic. Trust me,_ Sara stated looking nervously at Alan. After Sirius told him Alan looked a little angry.

"Why in the world would someone place a curse on your line that won't allow magic while in this form?" he asked. Sara was a sweet girl that didn't deserve this curse.

_Ask them if they know how to do it the muggle way. _Sara asked looking up at Sirius. He did so.

"No we don't really," Elizabeth stated shaking her head.

_Tell them to call Hailey and Lily. Kat is in the United States unreachable. They know how to deal with this, _She stated. Instead of telling them to call he explained that Hailey and Lily are the ones that know how to deal with an injury like this and he called them. They hadn't been waiting for five minutes when Hailey appeared out of the fire with Lily coming behind her.

_Sara are you ok?_ Hailey asked sliding to the ground in front of Sara and right next to Remus.

_Just hurts, _she answered closing her eyes and laying her head on Remus's lap and went to sleep.

"We need her to turn over," Lily whispered kneeling down next to Hailey as she watched the white wolf sleep.

"She's asleep. Now is the time to turn her. Remus, James, Sirius help turn her. Mr. Potter can you get me a bowl of warm water. Mrs. Potter can you due me a favor and write to our friend Kat. She would want to know what is going on," Hailey asked her voice very low. They both nodded and did as they were asked. Soon Sara was bandaged up and was still asleep, head in Remus's lap.

"There," Lily whispered smiling and petting her on her side.

"How did you all know not to use magic?" Hailey asked standing up and sitting down on the couch with Sara under her feet.

"She told Sirius," James stated as his parents were writing the letter.

"How? She can only talk to dogs or wolves," Lily asked looking at James confused. The three boys exchanged looks and then they stared at Remus who nodded.

"Me and James and Peter are Animagius," Sirius replied.

"Because Remus is a Werewolf correct?" Hailey asked opening her eyes and looking at the shocked boys.

"How long have you three known?" James asked.

"Well, Sara figured it out first year due to her scent of smell, Kat and Lily figured it out together when they noticed your absentness on every full moon and you were 'Sick' afterwards. I on the other hand heard him talking to you when I was looking for Sara who had escaped from McGonagall's office," Hailey answered shrugging.

"What we didn't know is that you were an animagius," Lily added.

"But I thought she could only talk to dogs, or wolves," James stated confused.

"You, Kat and Lily are Animagius right?" Remus asked a grin on his face.

"Yep, but to see our forms you have to wait," Lily stated chuckling.

"Would you all like something to eat?" Elizabeth asked smiling at the two girls.

"Yes please. We left right as breakfast was being put on the table," Lily stated standing. Hailey followed suit being careful of the sleeping wolf.

"I'll stay here," Remus called and they all left. He smiled softly at the girl he thought had nothing but books in common. She knew what he was going through. All those time she showed up with chocolate and smiling not saying a word she had known. He had thought it was only because her friend was dating Sirius but now thinking about it that was before they had gotten together. She may have thought she was invisible but not really. No wonder she was timid. This transformation would make anyone think that they didn't deserve any friends. Just like him. He laid his head back and fell asleep. Elizabeth came into the room a little while later and covered them both up. They didn't even wake for dinner and Hailey told them that it was naturally. She had eaten so she would be ok. The next morning Sara felt comfortable and when she opened her eyes she saw Remus talking to James in the chair across from her. She had a pillow under her head. She sat up but winced at the pain that came from her stomach.

"Are you ok?" James asked smiling at her.

"I'm ok," she stated then she heard two familiar squeals from behind her.

"Hey Lils, Hey Hailey," she stated not turning around. They sat down on either side of her and smiled at her.

"Where's Kat?" Sara asked surprised not seeing her with them.

"United States. She was dragged there and we did send her a letter about you," Lily answered. Suddenly the two girls pulled her up causing her to wince.

"Now what did you do to cause you to get a wound all the was to the bone?" Hailey asked. Sirius, James and Remus were watching silently. She mumbled something that the boys couldn't hear but apparently Hailey heard her.

"SARA!" she yelled causing two sets of feet to run into the living room.

"YOU COULD'VE KILLED YOURSELF!" Hailey continued and smacked her upside the head.

"Hey no hitting the injured!" Sara exclaimed.

"You just sounded like Sirius. I swear you need to not spend anymore time with them. Show me the damage," Hailey growled and stormed up the stairs. She smirked.

"Yeah and you hit exactly like him. You know that right?" she called up the stairs with Lily right behind them. The boys were having an amused conversation when they heard a yell and Remus suddenly had Sara behind him as Hailey came down the stairs glaring at the girl hiding behind Remus.

"You better take that back, young lady," Hailey growled as Lily came down laughing.

"I can't take anything back that is true," she stated not moving from behind the werewolf.

"Sara, what did you do?" James asked gaping at the girl who usually is a devil protecting Sara and she was mad at her.

"She told her that she needs to stop hanging out with you three because she was becoming one of the guys and that she hits like Sirius," Lily said in between laughing.

"So?" Sirius asked.

"I added that comparing to my slaps and smacks she hits like a two year old," Sara stated and began laughing at the look on Sirius's face at what she had meant.

"Ok, ok, how about this. Sara why don't you hit James and then Sirius you hit him. Then Hailey you hit James. That way HE will tells us," Lily suggested.

"I'm not agreeing with this," James stated shaking his head eyeing Sirius who was smirking.

"If you want to continue to date me you are," she stated.

"Sirius hit me," he stated after he gulped. He did so causing James to rub his head.

"Sara your turn," Remus stated. She went up to him and smacked up on the head that even Hailey heard.

"Sara," James stated holding his head.

"Ok, fine you win," Hailey stated with defeat.

"Of course. I always do," she stated grinning.

The next year on the train Sara was dating Remus as Kat was promised to marry Kingsley. They all agreed to live close by and stay together. Sara smiled. Nothing could ruin this year or the next to come. The two knew they couldn't be together during full or new moons due to Sara's attempts to hurt herself but surprisingly she hasn't done that since she started dating Remus. She signed. This won't always be how it is but at least they can hope it is. Sara signed and closed her eyes as Remus hummed.

She wouldn't worry about what would happen but what is happening now. She couldn't wait to start a career and maybe marry Remus.

THE END

Sequel coming


End file.
